bullworthacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormriders
'''The Stormriders '''are a street gang of punks who live on the county line of Bullworth, and have turf in Blue Skies Industrial Park. They are lead by David Hyde, and their second in command is Christian Galmes. They are an extremely volatile clique who don't back down from fights very easily, and are one of the toughest cliques in Bullworth. They also have ties to The Lost MC. They are known as a clique of ex-Bullworth Academy students who were either expelled or dropped out about three to five years ago. Members David Hyde David is the leader of the Stormriders. He is very dark and volatile to boot. He is known for his ruthless fighting style, and his eye catching tatoos on his arms. He runs the Stormriders with an iron fist, he is also the toughest stormrider in the game. Dennis Aldrete Dennis is the second in command of the clique, despite being well over 250 pounds, he is still a fierce contender at Bullworth. However, he is the most logical out of all of the Stormriders, and is open to diplomacy with other cliques. However, most of the time he remains loyal to David, out of fear and admiration Christian Galmes Christian is the most intelligent out of all of the Stormriders. However, he still considers the Stormriders the last people in his life he will ever care about. He also has a very low self esteem, but is also extremely humorous despite not acknowledging it Felix MacDonald aka Bart Pimpson Bart is an extremely volatile fighter, and loves to fight. He constantly talks about it, and even will tell the person who defeats him that he put up a good fight. However, he is not above mocking people's voices to get their reaction. He also has an extremely strong addiction to LSD and Shrooms. He is known for having hundreds of demonic tatoos on his arms, having a face full of piercings and even an eyepatch. Nixon Creed Nixon is an insane Stormrider. He describes himself as seventy five dollars short of a one hundred dollar bill. He is also extremely mean spirited. He is also an extreme cocaine addict. Fighting Styles The Stormriders all have different fighting styles, all of which are extremely damaging. All of the bigger Stormriders are capable of reversing tackles, grapples and being shoved, while the medium Stormriders can use the townies' running clothesline, and the smaller townies can use sweep kicks, as well as grappling moves. The many fighting styles of the Stormriders are all highly dangerous to most students at Bullworth, as well as the Townies. David uses mainly a street fighting style that starts with four hooks, two crosses, a kidney punch to the nose, followed by a tornado kick, and then a jumping knee, followed by a high kick that can send anyone flying backwards. He also uses Derby's boss style block and can powerbomb almost any character including Bif, but excluding Russell. He is able to use a running tackle, and reverse tackles and pummel his opponent. Usually his reversal loops and he keeps on punching his opponent much like most of the grapplers in most cliques do. Lastly, he has the same life bar as Russell. Dennis uses a fighting style consisting of an overhand right, a left hook, two jabs, a jumping knee to the jaw and then a double roundhouse kick. The first roundhouse kick stuns the opponent, while the second one knocks them over. He also dodges just like Bif, followed by a four hook combo and then an abdomen strike, followed by a double axehandle, and then a stomp to the skull. He can reverse being tackled. Christian however uses a fighting style similar to Bif's fighting style, except with much more precision and speed, with a punch combo similar to the one Niko Bellic uses in Grand Theft Auto IV when counterattacking, ending with a jumping uppercut that can knock anyone down. Another move set he can use is an uppercut to the jaw and then two kicks to the groin. The first kick stuns his opponent, while the second one causes them to fall to the ground. He can also reverse tackles and pummel his opponent. Bart or Felix uses a kick combo that consists of a forward thrust kick, a hook kick, a double roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning back kick. After the spinning back kick, he uses two kicks to the groin, and then a high kick to the jaw and then an axe kick that ends the combo. If he grapples his opponent, he usually knees them in the groin, and then the stomach, and then the face followed by a tackle to the ground, using the same pummel technique as any other grappler character. Nixon uses a fighting style where he usually slams his opponent agains the wall and strikes them repeatedly with a hook, a gut strike, a knee to the gut, a knee to the groin, a knee to the face, and then a charged knee to the groin, which leads into a bone crunching armbar.